Karaoke Week (because one day is too short)
by Avali734
Summary: Class 1-A holds a Karaoke week! Or alternatively I got emotional seeing a Todoroki cosplayer dance to This Is Me and this is the result Also on Ao3!


_WE'RE JUMPING RIGHT INTO IT_

_(I don't own anything)_

* * *

**3:05 | Class 1-A**

**NO GRAVITY, Alien** _has joined the chat_

**NO GRAVITY:**

Guys! Mina and I have a great idea for this week!

**Alien:**

Karaoke week!

**Mom(o) **_has joined the chat_

**Mom(o):**

Has Aizawa-sensei approved?

**NO GRAVITY:**

No, but we're going to ask later

**Mom(o):**

As long as he says it's fine, I approve.

**Alien:**

Great! Where's the rest of the guys?

**It's me ya tape boi **_has joined the chat_

**It's me ya tape boi:**

Its 3am

**Alien:**

Well you're awake aren't you

**It's me ya tape boi:**

Not by my choice

**NO GRAVITY:**

I mean, Sero does make sense. The other guys will see this later anyway

**Mom(o):**

Yes. We can ask them when they are all awake.

**It's me ya tape boi:**

Great

now pls let me go back to trying to sleep

**NO GRAVITY:**

Oh did we wake you up? Sorry!

**It's me ya tape boi:**

It's fine. Just let me go back to sleep

**Alien:**

Alright!

See ya'll in the morning then!

**NO GRAVITY, Alien, Mom(o), It's me ya tape boi **_has logged off the chat_

**cats are all I trust** _has joined the chat_

**cats are all I trust:**

Sleep is for the weak

* * *

**8:23AM | Class 1-A**

**Kermit, lightning twink, Engines, It's me ya tape boi **_has joined the chat_

**Kermit:**

Karaoke night?

I'm in

**lightning twink:**

hell yea

**It's me ya tape boi:**

There's not much choice really

**Engines:**

Please be sure to have Aizawa-sensei's permission first!

**Mom(o):**

As I stated, I approve if Sensei approves.

**NO GRAVITY **_has joined the chat_

**NO GRAVITY:**

Great! That's five out of twenty!

Seven if you count me and Mina!

**cats are all I trust:**

I'm in as long as I don't get involved as much

**NO GRAVITY:**

Eight!

**Alien, Sparkles, In Tail we trust, ****(.❛ ᴗ ❛.), AUX **_has joined the chat_

**Alien:**

Yeah!

Come one everyone!

Wake up!

**Sparkles:**

I'm in

**In Tail we trust:**

Sure

**(.❛ ᴗ ❛.):**

٩(◕‿◕)۶

**AUX:**

Sure

Think of all the blackmail we can get

**NO GRAVITY:**

We're at twelve now!

Where is everybody?

Shouldn't Deku or Bakugou be up?

I mean Denki is up already

**lightning twink:**

Im only really up because I fell off the bed

**Rock Hard, Mask, Sugar King, hi welcome to Chili's, you can't see me, Captain Darkness **_has joined the chat_

**Captain Darkness:**

Sure

**you can't see me:**

Ooooooh Karaoke!

Count me in!

**Sugar King:**

me too

**Mask:**

I'm fine as long as I don't have to sing too much

**hi welcome to Chili's:**

What is Karaoke

**Rock Hard:**

Sure!

Wait Shouto do you actually not know what Karaoke is?

**Alien:**

_Gasp_

_Sweetie_

_How-_

**NO GRAVITY:**

Then we absolutely must do this!

For Shouto!

So uh thats

everyone except Deku and Bakugou

**lightning twink:**

Hey Todoroki what's with that name

**It's me ya tape boi:**

I mean we could ask the same for yours Denki

**lightning twink:**

It's true and you know it

**8:31AM**

**I WON'T HESITATE BITCH, full of ****anxiety **_has joined the chat_

**I WON'T HESITATE BITCH:**

WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU ALL UP THIS EARLY

FUCK YOU ALL I'M NOT DOING THIS SHIT

**Rock Hard:**

Bro it's 8:30

how is this early

**full of anxiety:**

for once I agree with Kacchan

why are you all up so early

**NO GRAVITY:**

What

no

you have to agree

Bakugou

**Alien:**

Bakugou

**NO GRAVITY:**

well if we don't say anything maybe Aizawa-sensei will still approve

what about you Deku?

**full of anxiety:**

I have no problem with it

just please refrain from texting this early

please

**Alien:**

Its?

8:30?

**lightning twink:**

Ah just let them be

I'm not exactly a morning person either

**NO GRAVITY:**

It's fine

we have everyone's agreement

Let's go ask Sensei ** Alien**

**Alien:**

See ya later!

**Mom(o):**

Good luck!

**I WON'T HESITATE BITCH:**

WHAT THE FUCK ROUND FACE I JUST SAID I DIDN'T WANT ANYTHING TO TO WITH YOUR SHITTY PLAN

**Rock Hard:**

Go ahead bros, I'll make sure he doesn't interfere

**NO GRAVITY:**

Thanks Kirishima!

**9:02AM**

**Alien:**

HE SAID YES

START PREPARING

WE'RE HAVING A KARAOKE WEEK!

**NO GRAVITY:**

Also someone please explain to Shouto

* * *

_So thats the first chapter!_

_This is posted on Archive of our Own with the same title and username :) FF was my first fanfic site so I decided to make an account here and write it!_

_I welcome requests!_

_But please review, it doesn't have to be requests_


End file.
